Various application services may be available to a client in an enterprise environment. The client may access one or more of those application services using a conventional login, as provided, for example, by the secure sockets layer (SSL) protocol. Conventionally, the login to each application service may require a separate login or separate administration of authentication information or security settings.
Moreover, mobile clients such as mobile telephones or personal digital assistants are becoming pervasive. Mobile clients generally offer less abundant system resources than do conventional fixed clients. Consequently, SSL and other conventional authentication systems may not be suited ideally for implementation within a mobile client.